


Protect Him With Your Life

by sopharra



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aaron's beating was an act of partly homophobia from the saviours, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Explicit Language, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Protective Aaron (Walking Dead), Sexual Assault, ZA boyfriends kiss a lot because they love each other a lot, don't worry no actual rape occurs, i have never been in a relationship but if I have one like Aaric i'll be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopharra/pseuds/sopharra
Summary: (Set around and after the events of S7 EP08 and using the dialogue for a role-play with lost091990). Aaron is being beaten up by the Dirty Davy and another Saviour. Meanwhile Eric has just witnessed the disembowelment of Spencer for trying to buddy up with Negan, and the shooting of Olivia after Rosita's attempt to kill him.





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first proper fanfiction I have published! I was roleplaying with lost091990 on tumblr who came up with the setting of this role-play. This fan fiction is all the dialogue that we role-played but made into a fanfiction form with some edits and added description to make it more of a story. Thank you for lost091990 for letting me publish this and all the credit to them for creating this scenario and all of their contribution to it. This was a joint project. I'll split it up into chapters.

The tension crackled through the air like bolts of electricity and ever fibre of Aaron's body told him to stay in the car but he followed Rick he would die for him, for this cause as he almost had back at the pond. No sooner then he had unloaded the first box of can goods from the back of the car troubles had founded him in the form of a group of saviours.

-

Eric was waiting at the porch of their house for Aaron to return when he was told to gather around to watch Negan and Spencer play pool. Eric rolled his eyes at the stupid idea and walked on to watch. He was wondering why it was taking Aaron and Rick so long to get back, he had a gut feeling something had gone wrong.

-

Aaron lets out another wheezing gasp as he was struck hard in the stomach and chest. Body curling into a ball in a effort to protect himself.

-

Something was wrong Eric knew it but he was cut out of thought when Negan suddenly stabbed Spencer in the stomach and to which Spencer was holding his insides in his hands. Eric thought he was going to be sick. In horror movies that he and Aaron watched together, before the apocalypse of course, Aaron would always be there to hide in.

-

"Not so handsome now huh faggot?", One of the saviours shouted whilst kicking Aaron in the back.

"Ugh! To you? No course not." Aaron tries to get to his hands and knees.

The saviour grabbed and shoved Aaron to the ground, holding him down. He saviour lent down and said to Aaron with a grin "If you don't shut up and take this beating like a man, I'm going to go round to your house and have some fun with your little housewife that you have....and i'll make him suffer in front of you"

Aaron's blood was boiling at that point no one threatened Eric, his life. "You touch him and I swear to god..." Aaron's blue eyes peered forward at Rick begging him to leave and go on without him. To check on Eric. Rick would not move, he couldn't. His blood was boiling and he needed to be there for Aaron. The saviour got of Aaron's back and kicked him again. 

"You know, for a faggot, you are fucking tough I give you that", the saviour said.

"Gotta be. Grah! Was a recruiter for this place in the beginning", he rolled onto his side now his front exposed.

Davy laughed and gave up, bored now what was entertaining at first. ”Urgh I'm getting bored now, I think he got the message", said another saviour before the they all disperses to leave only Rick and Aaron there. Rick rushed to Aaron's side.

"Get to Eric. Please...ugh! Get to Eric. Rick!" Aaron was twitching on the ground in agony.

"Ok ok, let's get you up. They have gone don't worry", Rick said panicked, wrapping Aaron's arm around his shoulder and moving as quickly as they could. Suddenly, a gunshot rang throughout Alexandria.

"Don't worry?..what if-“, the gun shot cut Aaron off and he looks in horror in the direction. "Go! Go!”, he panicked.

-

Rick sped up the pace and they finally reached the crowd of Alexandrians, Saviours and of course Negan. Blood was running slowly down the street from Spencer's lifeless disembowelled body.. Eric gasped and felt like he was going to start crying. After Rosita's first shot, another gunshot ran throughout the town. Olivia was shot dead, she was a good friend to him - one of the sweetest members of the community. Eric turned his head to see his boyfriend, covered in blood, limping with Rick supporting him. He rushed towards them, not caring about the guns bing pointed at him. All he cared about was getting to Aaron.

”Oh my god! Aaron!", he said almost in tears, taking the place of supporting Aaron from Rick but also embracing his boyfriend gently.

"Eric!" A strangled cry forced its way from Aaron's throat as he holds on to Eric for dear life his body sagging against him as he stares at the horrific scene in front of him.

Rick had gone to talk to Negan but Eric was holding up his boyfriend, his hand cupping his cheek. "W-what happened? Oh my god what did they do to you?", Eric choked with a whisper.

"The saviours beat me up" Aaron said, head resting against Eric's shoulder now. "A misunderstanding over a note we found and other reasons...that and I almost drowned in a pond full of walkers"

Eric's sad face turned to rage. He was so angry but he could do anything at the moment. They watched as Rick talked to Negan to which Negan told his right hand women to kill someone else. She looked into Eric's eyes and turned to point the gun in front of Eric's head. Eric clutched onto Aaron in fear. Aaron struggled now to shield his lover even in his weakened state he was ready to die on the spot for Eric. So was Eric for Aaron. A bloodied arm shot out to grip Eric's arm in a effort to pull him against his chest body shaking now.

"No! No. No. No." Aaron coughs out.

"It was me!", Tara shouted. She had lost her girlfriend, Denise she couldn't let someone else feel the way she felt when she woke up back at her first day Alexandria without her lover and her life not next to her anymore. Eric didn't know why she did it. Eugene finally, with a sob, admitted it was him. They took Eugene and the Saviours lowered their guns and began to leave. 

"Let's get you back home and patch you up....I'll explain everything later, we need to get you home", Eric said making their way back to their house. One of the saviours, one of them that beat up Aaron saw the two and called out "Hey faggot, remember what I said: I'll make him suffer if you try any shit like that again".

Aaron looks on in agony as Eugene is taken away before Eric's voice reaches his ears and he's now limping back home still leaning against Eric's side. The saviour, Davy if he remembered right snarled out a threat to which Aaron glared and tightens his grip on Eric. "It was a mistake" he breathed out.

-

They reached their house and entered, closing the door behind. Eric sat Aaron down on the sofa and grabbed the medical kit from the kitchen. He sat down next to his boyfriend and began to remove Aaron's shirt. "I'll....I'll start with your face and chest ok?", Eric said. He gasped we he saw his boyfriends bruised body and began to cry but still kept to the task of cleaning his wounds up and bandaging them.

"Ok", Aaron replied body leaning back against the soft cushion. He notices the tears in Eric's eyes and he leans forward, his heart breaking. Aaron hated seeing his lover cry more than anything . "It's ok Eric...it's ok...." he whispered.

"No it isn't ok. You could have died! Spencer was gutted in the street, Olivia was shot in the head and you....you were nearly eaten by walkers and then beaten up!" Eric said angrily as he finished dressing Aaron's wounds. "I thought that....being beaten up for who we were was never going to happen again when this world went to shit but I was so wrong!", Eric said shaking and crying.

Aaron's bruised arms wrap around Eric's frame pulling him in close holding him. "Thought so to. But we'll beat them. Rick is already planning something I'm sure of it"

"He better", Eric softened in Aaron's arms and slightly pulled away so their noses were touching and he was looking into Aaron's eyes. "I love you", Eric said planting a small kiss on Aaron's bruised lips. He would have kissed Aaron more but he was not wanting to hurt his boyfriend.

"I love you more", Aaron replied, his forehead presses against Eric's smearing a dab of blood on Eric's pale skin on accident. Eric would surely taste his blood but he was sure he didn't care. Eric noticed the blood on his forehead but ignored it. He wiped away his own tears. "I don't think that is possible" Eric smiled slightly before remembering what he had just witnessed, making his face sink into sadness again.

"I can't believe Olivia is gone....she was so kind, too kind. I was waiting all day at home until that. If I went out to check on others, the saviour guys would.....just shout things. They know we are a couple. One guy though....the one that shouted at us when we left and threatened Enid, the creepy one, he wouldn't stop staring...", Eric admitted, his skin crawling whenever he thought of those leering, unwanted eyes on him.

"I'll miss her too" Aaron's face now nestled into the crook of Eric's neck still holding onto him. "The guy? I would guess it was Davy...". Blue eyes closed for a moment and he just holds Eric tighter. "I'm the one who will kill him. Him and the other man who beat me. They are mine" he hissed into his lover's ear. A spark of panic went across Eric. 

"You can't Aaron! What happens if it goes wrong?...I can't loose you", Eric said with a slight panicked tone.

"I'm not going anywhere. As long as your living, I'm staying on this earth for you and only you", Aaron replied with sincerity but also a weak smile.

"You so sweet", Eric giggled slightly, cupping his boyfriends bruised cheek before pressing his lips against Aaron's. Aaron returns the kiss with his own before pulling back from pain.

"S-sorry. Let's get you showered and then ready for...um...bed? Well we don't really have a bed anymore so you should sleep on the sofa. I'll sleep in the armchair, you need to be comfortable", Eric said stroking his lovers cheek before standing up with Aaron's arm around him and leading him towards the bathroom. "Since you have some dressings on, I'll need to help you i the shower, ok?", Eric added.

"It's alright I can manage." He laughs weakly but instantly clamps a hand onto his side on his probably cracked ribs. "Yeah...ugh never mind" he grimaced as he climbs the stairs and into the upstairs bathroom to get cleaned up. 

-

After a awkward and difficult shower, Aaron sprawled out on the couch with a pillow propping up his head. It wasn't the most comfortable but unfortunately they no longer had a mattress.

"Any good movies to watch-oh wait they took that to!" Aaron hissed out sarcastically. Eric was sat in the armchair. 

"Is there anything you want?" We have some tea left...the saviours have taken so much", he asked standing up from the armchair.

"Yeah, tea would be great" Aaron weakly smiles over at him.

Eric smiles back at him before going to make some tea for him and Aaron. He returned with two mugs of tea handing one to Aaron and holding onto the other for himself whilst sitting down. "What.....what were the those assholes saying to you? Whilst it was happening? Did they call you um....", Eric asked nervously, still shook from everything even with the smile he put on.

Aaron takes a sip from his mug before answering the question. "Fag? Faggots? Yup the norm" he shrugged his shoulders before taking another sip and places the mug on the coffee table next to him. "Nothing that we haven't heard before"

Eric had a rush of rage go through him. "Killing them will be even more satisfying then. I went over to see Tara. She had a mini Pride flag in her house.....the saviours must have seen it and.....they were calling her a dyke, carpet-muncher, the whole lot too. She is so alone now Denise is gone....." Eric said before sipping his tea and looking down at it.

"Poor Tara" Aaron sighs, looking out the window in the direction of Tara's house. "We'll beat them Eric don't you worry"

"If you are going to kill those bastards, you have to let me part of it too", Eric said. He knew that Aaron would have a problem with this. He was so protective of Eric. Aaron stares at him for a moment and worry flashes across his beaten face for a moment before nodding. "Rick is probably going to need all of us to defeat Negan and his saviours. I wouldn't have it any other way without you by my side", he replied.

Eric smiled surprised at his boyfriends response. "Well, we better get to sleep" Eric said putting his empty mug down on the coffee table. He went to get a blanket for each of them. Eric preferred them sleeping next to each other but Aaron need to be comfortable and rest. He lay a blanket across Aaron. "One more kiss? Before I sleep", Eric hovered his body slightly over Aaron, waiting for a response.

Aaron finished his tea and hands the mug to Eric and nods. Joints pop as he leans forward to press a kiss against Eric's lips before falling back against the pillow with a tired sigh. "Night, Eric"

Eric pulled away, kissing his lover reminding him that Aaron and him are still alive and more importantly together. "Night", he replied He turned off the lights and sat down on the armchair, his blanket covering him. It wasn't the most comfortable but he wasn't complaining. His love was still alive. Aaron lets out a yawn and curls up as best he can without causing himself pain and tries to get some sleep.


	2. Unwanted Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning after the killing of Spencer and Olivia, Eugene being taken hostage and Aaron being beaten up, Aaron and Eric get a surprise visit from the new ruler over Alexandria - Negan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how frequently I'll be updating this! But I'll try :)

The next morning Eric woke up, rubbing his eyes looking to see what time it was. 10am. He looked over at Aaron and smiled.

Aaron grimaced in pain as he starts to wake up. "Er-Eric?", he slurred out blue eyes laced with pain again. "What's the time?"

"It's 10am, I'll get you some breakfast and your painkillers. You are getting breakfast in bed, honey", Eric smiled before getting up and turning on a few lights and going to the kitchen Eric rummaged through the near empty cupboards, finally finding something to eat that would qualify as breakfast. "We have some cereal, that's the best we have", he said disappointed.

"Thank you. Cereal is fine if that's all there is" Aaron sighs and slowly stretched out before trying to slowly sit up.

Eric brought the cereal, a glass of water and some painkillers to give to Aaron. He sat down next to him as Aaron sat up more. "You were tossing and turning in your sleep for awhile", Eric said.

"Was I? That would explain why I hurt so much" Aaron shakes his head before taking the pills with a sip.

"Bruised face and still handsome", Eric smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you" Aaron blushes under the sharp cuts and bruises.

The sound of cars and gates opening was heard. Eric went over to the curtains and opened them. The saviours had returned. "What the hell? They had just visited!", Eric said confused.

Aaron gave a confused look. "No, that can't be right? Unless Rick and co somehow managed to get Eugene back?", he said.

Eric edged closer to see what exactly was happening. "No....it looks like Negan and a few saviours", Eric said with a slight panicked tone. "Aaron I can't...", he said putting his hand covering his own face, trying to be brave.

"What's he back here for?" Aaron staggered to his feet and moves over to lean against Eric looking out the window. 

"I...I don't know. Maybe just to see Judith....he likes her a lot....or just to show his power over us". Eric replied "Rick and Michonne are there and-", Eric froze and tensed up when he saw the creepy guy, Davy was he named, amongst a few of the saviours.

"Eric? Eric it's ok. I won't let him get to you", Aaron said.

"H-he hurt you....he's the reason you are hardly able to walk", Eric stuttered with anger. He turned round and embraced Aaron gently. "I won't let them get to you either", he added sternly. Although Eric knew that he was thin, less muscular and not as strong as his boyfriend or other members of the community like Daryl, Rick, Tara or Michonne, that would not stop him from trying to beat the shit out of anyone who tried to hurt the people he cared about.

"Don't worry they have no reason to come to our house" Aaron nuzzles against his partners neck, trying to reassure him.

"I hope not....",Eric replied pulling away slightly. "Rick was planning on going a run today though and is asking for me to look after Judith. He is bringing her round so.....Negan might come here", Eric told his brunette boyfriend, looking into his blue eyes.

"It's fine if it's just Negan, not Davy, not the others just Negan" Aaron whispered.

"I...I don't know if I can handle it", Eric said, doubting his own strength. He has dealt with homophobic assholes all his life but a psychopathic killer? He wasn't sure if he could handle this.

"It's ok...it's ok...I'll keep him busy. Give him a tour you just stay in the front room", Aaron replied.

"You need to rest Aaron....", Eric protested slightly and sighed but agreed knowing that his boyfriend would not be persuaded.

"I know but not now. I'll rest when they leave" he pecks him on the cheek at his next words.

And just at that moment there was a knock at the door. Eric went to open the door. Rick was there....with Negan holding Judith. Rick looked awkwardly at Eric and Aaron "I'm....going out for supplies with Tara for Negan. He wants to get to know Judith's new babysitters after....um...", Rick trailed off, clearly thinking about Olivia.

Aaron gazes flick between the eldest Grimes and Negan before nodding and allowing Negan through. "Come on in Negan. I'll give you a tour."

Negan grinned and gave Judith to Eric to hold to follow Aaron. Eric have a nod to Rick before closing the front door. Negan stopped to look at the framed picture of Aaron and Eric that was hanging on the wall. "Well isn't that sweet...you know Aaron I wouldn't have thought you would bat for the other team, what with the clothes you wear and how you talk. You boyfriend over there was pretty obvious, though he is pretty cute he could pursued any pussy loved to change sides!", Negan laughed slightly, looking at Aaron to get a response.

Aaron swallowed and listened biting his tongue before going into a small speal of how he should of found a better camera but it was all they managed to find at the moment.

"You'd think we would find a digital one" he chuckles before guiding Negan to show off his vast license plate collection.

Negan surprised with the calmness of Aaron's response, followed him. "Wow-wee! Someone has been busy! I'm not going to lie, that's a pretty impressive collection right there", Negan said mouth gapped open. "Damn I'm thirsty...hey....urgh....Eric? Get me a glass of water?", Negan said with a patronising grin to Eric. Eric gave a calm nod, gripping Judith tighter before making his way to the kitchen to fetch the water.

Had this been any other person Aaron would be beaming with pride but, since this was the man who killed his best friend husband and friend he just nods and gives a soft "thank you".

"I'm only missing Hawaii and I think Washington. I was lucky enough to find a Mexico plate though"

"Well if I ever find them, I give it straight to you!", Negan smirked. Eric entered with Negans glass of water, still holding Judith. He passed the water to Negan. "Thanks", Negan said with a wink and then returned his gaze to Aaron. "What's next in this gay paradise?", he asked Aaron. Eric returned to the living room and played with Judith, keeping his ears alert. Judith giggled as Eric started to play with her little toy rabbit, pretending that it was alive.

"Thank you" Aaron gives a weak smile "well I could give you tour of the garage? There is tons of bike parts in there" he shrugged and leads the man down the hallway

"Show me the way", Negan beamed before looking back at Eric with Judith and whispering to Aaron. "Your boyfriend isn't much of a talker is he? He ok?", Negan asked menacingly, since he knew damn well why Eric was quite.

Aaron motions with arm into the garage and leans against the open door way. "No, no not really considering he had a gun pointed and his face" he said sternly, not able to contain his words.

"Look I'm sorry, it was nothing personal. Your boyfriend just happened to be there", Negan said before stepping inside the garage. "Look at all this shit! I think I take some, for repairing our bikes", he said whilst picking up parts and putting it down again.

Aaron watched Negan delight in his finding of all the tools. "Not like we use any of the stuff. Have at it", Aaron replied.

"Why thank you", Negan grinned turning to Aaron. "What about your bedroom? Sorry I mean, there ain't no beds so I guess it's just a sleep room, huh? Bet you have some interesting shit there", Negan said with an uncomfortable grin. He likes making people feel uncomfortable and pushing their buttons. Eric heard these words and stiffened up. He hated strangers snooping in his private and personal things - especially when an it's someone like Negan.

"They are just bedrooms. Just some dressers and other stuff" Aaron says as he leads the man up the stairs, debating with himself whether or not to just spin around and shove the bastard down the stairs once at the top. He pauses on the landing now back turned to Negan.

Negan smirked when Aaron stopped on the stairs. "What's up Aaron? You got some naughty underwear in your bedroom or something that you don't want me to see?", he said with suggestive tone. "Or is it just full of rainbows, huh?", he joked.

Aaron nails dig into the railing as he pauses long and hard at the top. "Just...nothing ", he mutters as calmly as possible.

"Then you wouldn't mind me having a look then?", Negan said with a more forceable and stern tone, noticing Aaron's tension in his hand on the railing.

"No, course not. Like I said nothing of use up here that you didn't jack already" Aaron tries to keep his temper he really did. He walks into his room and waits for Negan.

Negan raised his eyebrows at Aaron's comment but stepped inside regardless. He looked around and walked over to the bedside table and picked up a pre-apocalypse photo of Aaron and Eric: it seemed to be of them on holiday somewhere hot with both of them holding a glass of wine, Aaron's arm wrapped around Eric's waist holding him close. Negan picked it up admiring it. "Dam, you two have been together since before the world went to shit? And all those religious folk expect you to be punished yet you survived! Really showed them didn't you?"

"We did" Aaron says leaning on the dresser looking across the room at the taller man.

Negan rested the photo frame back down on the bedside table but then noticed the bedside table had a couple of draws. An idea washed in his mind in order to push Aaron as much as he could to see if they have properly submitted to his rule over Alexandria, like how Rick already has. Negan's hand slowly moved to the the draw and it hovered there to which he looked up at Aaron with a smile. 

"So...what's in here? You keep all your private naughty shit in these draws?", Negan said with a malicious tone in his voice.

"Just personal things of ours" Aaron says with a shrug of his shoulders, not fazed at all by Negan's tone.

At this point, Eric appeared in the doorway, holding a sleepy Judith in his arms. He saw Negan and Aaron in the bedroom. He knew was Negan clearly trying to test Aaron by looking in their draws which held personal items like things they took from their old home - as well as lube and condoms - which is what nearly every couple in Alexandria had so Eric wasn't embarrassed like Negan was wanting them to be- more angry that Negan had the nerve to rummage through their draws. 

"I...I am about to put Judith down for her nap so Negan if you want to give her one last hug before she sleeps, her she is", Eric said softly looking at Negan and then at Aaron. His look to Aaron was a look of - he will be gone soon, hold on.

Aaron leans back against the dresser still trying to hold it together and not sock Negan in the face like Daryl did.

Negan forgot about the drawers and went to kiss Judith on the cheek goodnight with a "Good night little angel". Eric exited the room to head towards the spare bedroom which had a spare cot in it for Judith to sleep in. Aaron suppressed a grimace and shudder as Negan kisses Judith. But he would have to admit the man sure was fond of kids. 

Negan watched Eric leave and turned to Aaron with a slight laugh and smirk. "He is just like a housewife! Speaking of...I have a few of my men taking note of your boyfriend there and some of them are wondering - they asked me to ask you - if you would fine with them having a little one on one time with Eric. It would be a one off thing, and, they promised never to bother either of you to again - that means no more of you getting beaten up in exchange for one night with him. What do you say to that? Pretty good deal isn't it?"

The question made Aaron have to grip the dresser to save himself from attacking the man.

"No" he said flatly, voice dead serious. He couldn't understand how Negan would think that anyone would take that deal.

Negan moved really close up to Aaron in a intimidating manner. "Oh damn...my boys are going to be so disappointed. Then again - ", Negan said moving his mouth closer to Aaron's ear with a slight malicious tone to it. "- you better keep your eyes on Eric as, my boys don't like not getting what they want. If it was a women, I'd make sure they didn't do anything without her permission but....since it's a man in question and there is only one or two that want to have a go in him, i'm going to turn a blind eye if they try anything", Negan smirked, hovering and waiting for Aaron's reaction.

"Rape is still rape Negan and as if I heard right from a little birdie you'll still put a stop to it" blue eyes flash in anger but Aaron somehow managed to hold it together even as Negan's breath tickled his ear.

Negan exaggerated a shocked expression on his face, still maintaing a smile and pulling back to face Aaron properly. "Holy hell you can be intimidating when you want to be! And you clearly know me better than I know myself, you flatter me so. Of course I would stop it.....but that won't stop some animals like Davy trying something.....well I better be off, make my hello rounds to everyone....I'lll let myself out, say goodbye to Eric from me - ta ta for now!" Negan said smiling and descended down the stairs and out the front door, slamming it shut. 

Eric slowly appeared in the doorway looking at Aaron with slightly scared and confused eyes, he clearly heard some of what Negan had said. Aaron slid down the wall once Negan had left and looks up at Eric's face "He left at last - let's break out the wine", Aaron joked weakly before reaching a hand towards Eric. "Judith asleep?"

Eric nodded. "She'll be asleep for about an hour...", he said with a slight sad and shaky tone, extending hand out to pull Aaron up from the floor.

"I'm going to kill them if they so much as look as if they want to touch you" Aaron growls hugging his boyfriend once he is to his feet.

Eric softens his tensed position in Aaron's arms, returning the hug. "I don't know if I could have handled him like you just have. With you around, I'll always feel safe", he said pulling away slightly to then kiss Aaron passionately.

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what your worried about" he returns the heated kiss before pulls back. "I'll be downstairs. Keeping watch"

Eric grabs Aaron's hand before he can leave. "I heard a bit of what was said however, I didn't hear all of it. Was he messing with your head or was he being serious?", Eric asked.

"Messing with my head probably" he shrugged but with a doubtful tone. He knew what Negan was capable of doing and the Alexandrian's being powerless to do anything about it. "They won't touch you or anyone else in the community, I won't let them and neither will Rick"

Eric nodded. "I'm proud of you...for keeping so stable and not lashing out. I probably would have said something but that's my quick mouth sass that I can't control", Eric said with a slight laugh trying to lighten the mood too. Aaron chuckles and looks back up the stairs at his lover with a smile before going to keep watch for Rick out the window.


	3. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan was not wrong. Davy and a few other saviours arrive at the door of Aaron and Eric's house. Trouble is sure to come about as Aaron is not going to let anyone hurt Eric and Davy is not going to take no for an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if there will be a smut chapter, I'm too awkward!

Eric was about to lie down on their 'bed' to read when he heard a knock (more like a heavy bang) at the front door. Davy and two other men stood at the front door, all smirking, one holding a gun. Aaron could see them and his heart

"Saviors are back! Lock yourself in Judy's room and don’t come out until they have gone" Aaron sighed as if this was an everyday thing. Which it was truly starting to be.

Aaron goes to the door and cracks it open to stare at the man who had beaten him.  
Eric, felt kind of helpless locking himself in with the baby but he knew that this is what Aaron wanted and Eric could be there to protect Judith.

"What can I help you with? Negan forget something?", Aaron said sternly.

Davy smiles with that creepy smile he has. "Hay! Damn you look like shit Buddy! Nice to see that you can still walk and breath ok, as I said – you’re tougher than you look!", he said barging through the doorway with his men. Aaron stumbles back as the men enter his home and stands near the back of the couch close to the stairs to which one of the men pointed a gun in Aaron's direction in order for Aaron not to try anything. "So Negan told me and my boys that you ain't taking the, very good, deal he offered you”, Davy carried on with a frown.

"I’m sorry but I cannot take your offer" Aaron says, glaring at Davy and the others, hardly caring at the gun pointed at his skull.

Davy shook his head with a slight laugh and edged forward to Aaron. "You realise that I haven't got laid in a long ass time. Negan won't let me have my way with any of the women at the Sanctuary - says I scare them too much. But when we came here, I saw your red haired boyfriend and thought how much he looked like he was needing to get laid like I did - plus he had a cute face and tight ass. No offence to you buddy but....I think he needs to get it from a real man....and you never know? He might like the struggle and how rough I can get", Davy said close to Aaron's face.

All the color drains from Aaron's face at the man's words and be promptly placed himself at the base of the stairs. "Shoot me, that's the only way your getting to him, who might I add is perfectly fine. I tend to him, I spend time with him. I will not let you place one finger on him" he said, his words were dripping with venom. "Now I'll only ask you once. Get out of our house"

"I'm not leaving until I get to see this piece of ass that you seem to care so much for; come on it’s nice to share your things with others", Davy said sternly before his eye caught the photo hanging on the wall of Aaron and Eric sitting on the porch. Davy's smile returned and he went and grabbed it off the wall. "Jesus fucking Christ you two faggots really live out your ideal faggot lifestyle here... he does look damn cute though here. I like that he has the more innocent look compared to men like yourself, it's a much hotter look when they are begging you no. Like that little girl with her balloons - didn't get to screw her though, but she had that pretty innocent look like your boyfriend does", Davy said with a lick of his lips.

Aaron is rooted to the spot in front of the stairs he's blocking out David's comments at that point blue eyes just watching him. He wasn’t budging.

"Do you want another beating faggot? Fucking move or that's what is coming to you", Davy said looking at Aaron, his two men on either side of Aaron.

"I told you you're not getting past me. So, if that what it has to come to I'll be glad to go down fighting" Aaron's fist shot out and promptly cracks against David's nose and he a flash he knew was probably as good as dead right now.

Davy stumbles back clutching his now bleeding, probably broken, nose. "Fucking shit! You did not just do that!", He growled with anger. The two other men restrained Aaron. Davy cracked his nose back into place to fix it with a ruse word or two. "I'm going to enjoy this even more than the last time", Davy said punching Aaron in the stomach. 

"Just did and I'm gonna do it-" he never got to finish the words as he was quickly restrained and a fist was driven into his stomach and he lets out a coughing gasp. He was about to take another swing at Aaron when he looked up to see Eric at the top of the stairs. Eric could hear what was happening and he knew that Aaron was going to be hurt again. He let all his fear leave him when he heard Aaron groan after the first punch. 

"Stop!", Eric shouted with a stern voice.

"Get...back...with...Judith" Aaron growls, head turned to look up at Eric.

"I..I can't let you get hurt anymore Aaron", Eric said to Aaron, now Eric had made his way down the stairs. Davy smiled guesting for Eric to come over to him. "See? All I wanted was to say hello. There isn't enough time to get on with what I really want to do with him, we are leaving soon you see", Davy said grabbing Eric and gripping firmly to his waist. "Just a little something before we go", Davy grinned and from behind whilst gripping onto Eric's waist, he dragged his tongue up the side of Eric's face. Eric shut his eyes with disgust as Davy did this. He also had moved one of his hands to grab Eric ass. Although, at this point, if it meant protecting his boyfriends life, he would take it.

Aaron just about lost his shit and jerks forward breaking loose from the saviors and tackles David full force over the couch pummeling the ever-loving shit out of him. "Get. Back. Upstairs. NOW!" Aaron orders his lover, blue eyes now crazed with blood lust for this rapist.

Eric was shocked and stumbled back. He could take being groped but unfortunately Aaron couldn't take it. Eric wanted to help Aaron but he knew that later Aaron was going to be angry about Eric's actions, so he was about to run back upstairs when one of the other saviours grabbed him and tackled Eric to the floor. Davy tried to fight back but Aaron had the upper hand.

Aaron continues to beat the shit out of David before turning and kicking the savior had tackled Eric full force in the head to try and knock him out.

Eric looked for the 3rd saviour who was sprinting out the door, probably to get help from Negan. Eric stood shocked at how aggressive and angry Aaron was. Eric had never seen him like this.

"Get up the stairs!" Aaron pushes Eric towards the stairs before resuming his attack on the savior who has tackled Eric straddling him now as he punches him in the stomach.

Eric was shocked with the force Aaron used and he reluctantly retreated up the stairs and returned to the bedroom Judith was in. She seemed to be awake and she had a worried expression on her face. Eric locked the door and picked her up clutching her tightly and trying to get her to calm down.

Negan, with a few other men appeared at the doorway. "What the SHIT is going on here?", Negan's voice boomed throughout the room. But it was clear from Negan's smile that he knew exactly what was going on. Rick ran up with Tara behind Negan and his group. Tara looked horrified and the blood on the floor. Rick was looking for Judith in panic. They had both just come back from a run when they saw a bloodied man come and talk to Negan. They followed, worried for their family.

"You god damn know what happened!" Aaron snarls finally getting up off the man kicking Davy in the face along the way. "Your men came for Eric!"

"God dammit Davy! I told you he said no! And what did you do? You tried this shit", Negan said tutting him before turning to Aaron. "I am truly sorry. Don't worry, he will be punished for this", he said to Aaron, a glimmer of a smirk in his eyes.

Aaron stalks forward towards Negan as if ready to smack that damn smirk off his face before finally noticing Rick and Tara amongst them. "Judith is upstairs with Eric. She's safe don't worry", Aaron reassured Rick.  
Negan gestured to his saviours to pick up Davy and the other beaten up saviour and to leave the house, to which they all did. 

Rick gave nod, still shocked and singled to Tara to go upstairs to Eric and Judith to which she did.

"What...what did you mean they came for Eric?", Rick said, shocked and the sight.

"To rape him" Aaron said deadly serious looking at Rick his blue eyes ice cold. "I didn't let them touch him"

Rick looked taken a back and then anger replaced his shock. "We...we can't live like this anymore. After Spencer, Olivia, you and now this.....we can't", Rick said pulling Aaron into a short hug before catching sight of Eric holding Judith and Tara coming down the stairs. Rick gently took Judith from Eric's arms. "Eric...I am so sorry.... this won't happen again, we will fight back, we will get out of this", Rick said before leaving the house. Tara placed a kiss on Eric's cheek and then onto Aaron's. 

"They will all fucking die for this", she said before following Rick, closing the door behind her, leaving the two boyfriends alone in the messed-up house.

When they were alone, Aaron promptly dropped onto the couch in silence.

"Don't say anything”, Aaron said flatly and clearly angry, not making eye contact with Eric.

"What did you expect me to do? Let you get beaten to death? You would have had I not come down!", Eric said sternly and there was a moment of silence and tension.

"You should have stayed upstairs like I told you to”, Aaron replied looking at Eric with a harsh expression.

"You forget that I too love you more than words and when in danger would do anything to stop it! Had I not have come down; you could have been dead and I would have nothing left. I'd let myself be raped if it means saving your fucking life!", Eric shouted. He never normally raised his voice but when he did it would shock most people that know him. But his words were true, as horrible as the thought of it was, he would let it happen if it meant saving his lovers life.

"And you damn well know I would do the exact same here to keep you here, keep you safe", Aaron mumbled

Eric walked over and sat on the edge of coffee table, face to face with Aaron who was sitting down on the sofa. 

"I know that, that's our problem. We can't decide who sacrifices themselves for the other", Eric said sternly looking into Aaron's angry eyes.

"It just happens I know; I'm not going to know when a bullet is coming towards me. You step in front and it's over. We don't decide who goes first", Aaron sighed

"Then let's stop wasting out remaining time together arguing", Eric said, gently standing up slightly and leaning in, pressing his lips against Aaron's closing his eyes, not caring how angry he or Aaron was. The saviours had taken many things from them but they would not separate Eric from Aaron. Aaron's eyes fluttered shut softened and pressed his lips back with all tenderness. Both had never been angry people, only when they we worried about each other is when they argued but Eric could always stop that feeling in Aaron by kissing him. Eric sucked slightly on Aaron's bottom lip to which Aaron responded by pulling Eric onto his lap, wrapping arms around his boyfriends slender frame, hands moving under his shirt. Aaron winced a bit, being reminded of his injures.

Eric pulled away reluctantly. "We could if you wanted to just cuddle if you'd prefer", Eric said a little breathless laugh.

"Cuddling is good" he kisses his forehead. Eric smiled and sat down next Aaron, leaning his head on Aaron's shoulder. 

"You know...even though you were beating the shit out those men and it was scares shit; The fact that you were doing that to protect me...it was pretty hot", Eric said looking up into his boyfriends eyes with a slight smile.

"I always look hot when I'm worked up. That's one of the reasons you picked me" Aaron laughs.

Eric sniggered and reached his hand up stroke Aaron's brown short curly hair.

"Yes, and because of your stroke-able curly brown hair", Eric said with a smile before moving his hand down to the his boyfriends face, his thumb slightly caressing below Aaron's eye. "And those striking blue eyes..." he added.

"Besides those things of course" Aaron said, leans back against Eric his own hand cups the man's cheek

"You know I can't stay angry at you for a long period of time...it's too damn difficult", the ginger man said as leant up for a kiss and then pulled away again. 

"You growing a beard?", Eric asked with a raise of his eyebrow, stroking his boyfriends stable on his face.

"A little bit" the brunette said as he rubbed at his stubble, "You like?"

Eric ponders on the question before giving a cheeky smile. "Yes...maybe not a full beard but the stubble suites you, who knows though", Eric says slightly biting his lip.

"Really? Might keep it then?" Aaron replied with a murmur, leaning in pressing his lips against his boyfriends.

Eric smiles into the kiss, wrapping his arms Aaron's neck. They kissed for a while before Eric pulled back. from the kiss, his nose touching Aaron's. "As much as I would love to carry on kissing you all day...we should probably tidy up. This room is a mess", he groaned.

"Right", Aaron mumbled as he nipped the tip of his lovers nose as he pulls away.


End file.
